


Может, чёрт побери, да?

by opennessoff



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Elf, Gen, Humor, однозначно стёб, человек!Джон, эльф!Шерлок
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-12
Updated: 2016-04-12
Packaged: 2018-06-01 20:19:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6534982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/opennessoff/pseuds/opennessoff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>В этой вселенной эльфы никогда не говорят. Не говорят ли?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Может, чёрт побери, да?

**Author's Note:**

> Написано до Хоббита и третьего сезона.

Говорящий эльф.  
  
Говорящий.  
  
Эльф.  
  
Необычно. Мягко и деликатно говоря.  
  
Эльфы не говорят. Не издают ни звука. Ну, просто **не говорят**. Доказанный факт и зацикливаться на нём не следует.  
  
_…Так учили с детства…_  
  
— Эльф, что ты делаешь здесь?  
  
— Ты хотел спросить не это.  
  
Странный эльф. Может, шпион? Поговаривают, им нужна наша пресная вода и уголь. Правдивые слухи? Если так — мир сошёл с ума.  
  
— И всё же?  
  
— Нет надобности.  
  
Блин.  
  
— В чём нет надобности?  
  
Эльф посмотрел на меня (наверное, хотел закатить глаза) и объяснил:  
  
— Нет надобности в разговорах с вами.  
  
— Почему?  
  
Уже давно известно, что эльфы — самый хладнокровный народ и эмоции держат в себе постоянно. Поэтому их и невозможно победить. Но у этого эльфа была постоянная эмоциональная утечка. Сейчас, например, он выглядел так, будто хотел придушить меня. Просто чтобы избавить от тупости бренный мир, в котором я обитаю. Выражение его лица говорило: «Ты так глуп, мой милый идиот, что объяснять тебе что-либо будет кошмарным идиотизмом». Ну, как-то так.  
  
Самооценка стремилась к нулю.  
  
— Вы не лучшие собеседники.  
  
Мне кажется или он слишком запутанно отвечает? Если бы хотел отделаться от меня, то давным-давно или рассказал всё, или послал далеко и надолго.  
Он что, хочет поговорить со мной?  
  
Эльф, который добровольно хочет поговорить с человеком. Расскажешь кому — не поверят. Боги, чем сорок второй день рождения отличается от других? Почему глобальные проблемы решать мне?! Да ещё в собственный день, мать его, рождения.  
  
— Тогда почему ты решил заговорить со мной?  
  
— Скука.  
  
Он осклабился. А я испугался. Это уже даже не эмоциональная утечка, это — откровенная угроза. Боги всемогущие!  
  
— А с сородичами поговорить — не вариант?  
  
Морщится. Я нашёл его болевую точку? Я… **Что** я сделал?  
  
— Они меня боятся.  
  
Отлично. Встретил эльфа, который скорее всего был изгнан своими же. Блеск… А теперь он интересуется мной.  
Странная формулировка…  
  
— А я должен?  
  
Нет, ну просто, если терять уже нечего, то узнаю хоть тайны, недоступные другим.  
  
— Ты храбр, человек. Не умён, но храбр. Нет. Я, пожалуй, сохраню тебе жизнь.  
  
Теперь уже я почти закатил глаза. Когда эльфы не разговаривали с людьми, мы хоть не знали насколько они самолюбивы.  
  
— И на том спасибо.  
  
Молчу. Он тоже молчит. Молчим. Я терпеливый, а вот он?  
  
— Ты воин.  
  
Внезапно. Хм, ладно.  
  
— Да, воин. Как ты узнал?  
  
Прочитал мои мысли? Ходят слухи, что эльфы так умеют. Подготовился к встрече? Всякие там шпионские штучки крутых эльфов…  
  
— Ты человек. Твоя стрижка характерна только для воинов Людей.  
  
… Хорошо. Об  _этом_ я не подумал. Но это поразительно. Никто из существ не мог понять характер моей прошлой работы. Надеюсь, мой восторг не сильно виден… Судя по самодовольному лицу дурацкого эльфа, увы. Прокашливаюсь, пытаясь, о боги, безуспешно, скрыть смущение.  
  
— Что ещё ты можешь сказать?  
  
… И зачем вообще я решил сегодня выйти из дома? ..  
  
— Воином остаются на всю жизнь, но ты нашёл способ уйти со службы…  
  
Я слышу в его голосе удивление? Неужели? Ха. Один — один.  
  
— Просто поймал заклинание.  
  
Так забавно перебивать этого эльфа! Похоже это его действительно злит. И похоже мне это очень даже нравится.  
  
— Ясно.  
  
— …Так что ты делаешь на земле Людей, эльф?  
  
— Камызяки.  
  
— И?  
  
— В этой деревне произошло загадочное убийство. Одного из камызяк убили в бассейне с помощью куриного ребра. Раскрыть убийство в населенном пункте некому. Очевидно. Пригласили меня.  
  
Куриного… Что? Боги, кто же так изобретателен? Слишком много амбициозных психов гуляет по земле. Вот бы мне обратно мои полномочия…  
  
— Тогда, не знаю… Почему ты всё ещё здесь? Тебя же, наверное, ждут, так?  
  
— Да. Но…  
  
— Что?  
  
— Я не совсем уверен в направлении.  
  
Он заблудился?! Эльф?! Либо люди слишком мало знают о них (что вполне вероятно), либо этот экземпляр действительно необычен (такое предположение тоже имеет право на существование).  
  
— Почему сразу не сказал?  
  
Он старательно отводит глаза.  
  
— Существует вероятность, что я пойму сам.  
  
— Ага. Ну, да, ну, да.  
  
Киваю, как дурак. Чувствую, что этот разговор приближает меня к катастрофе.  
  
— Можешь ли ты проводить меня, бывший воин?  
  
Это месть, и я понимаю, что он понимает, что я понимаю.  
  
— Почему бы и… Да? Пошли.  
  
Сам в шоке, его в то же состояние привёл. И всё-таки слышу чуть слышный шелест, указывающий на то, что эльф устремился следом. Я даже не пытаюсь сдержать широкую ухмылку.  
  
Это наверняка будет интересно.


End file.
